


With Experienced Eyes

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: The first time she manages to observe him, it's 10 o'clock at night and she is finishing watching her show before going to bed.





	With Experienced Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoniac/gifts).



> For my sweet chocolate pudin haha <3 I luv you, Persee! (No tap dances tho, sorry :/ lol)

The first time she manages to observe him, it's 10 o'clock at night and she is finishing watching her show before going to bed. She decides to go to the kitchen for a drink, not necessarily a glass of milk, but not water either. Something warmer to heal the soul, as they say.

She looks outside the window, pouring the contents into her glass, wanting to make sure the night is still young. Instead, her eyes land on the room of the boy who lives in the building next door, the young nephew of nurse May, a woman who sometimes helps her with her prescriptions and the injections she needs.

The boy is wearing Spider-man's suit, and puts the mask over his messy brown hair while closing the window of his room with extreme care. Then he lowers the mask completely and with his wrist, shoots a spider web to a higher building. The next moment, he's carried away by the force of gravity.

And yes, the Parker boy is definitely Spider-man. She'd recognize that ass anywhere.

She must admit that at first, it's something alarming and surprising, and she summons all her strength not to run the phone and tell her cousin Grethel - the one that always brags over the achievements of her children - that her neighbor is Spider-man, because that's definitely more exciting than your son taking you shopping in Miami.

But in the end, she decides to keep quiet about it, because Grethel is all about gossip, and she finds that it's more exciting to observe the Parker boy than to watch Grey's Anatomy.

One night when she decides to stay up late, the boy returns home. But he doesn't come alone. There's another guy with him. He is older, she notices. Although the Parker boy is not exactly _a boy_ anymore, and she decides that Spider-man deserves that type of fun after a night full of exhausting samples of heroism.

The other young man looks handsome; she thinks she knows who he is. She sees the news and reads the newspaper, but she has never seen him in person, and it's definitely quite _startling_.

He wears a mask, and a wound adorns his shoulder, while underneath the fabric there's a reassuring smile. The Parker boy enters his room, while the other young man, whom she believes they call Deadpool - a strange name, how could it have occurred to him? - raises his mask over his nose and wrinkles his face in pain when he unwittingly moves his injured arm.

She watches him in silence, holding the teacup in her hand, while the gleam from the light pole illuminates the young man's disfigured face. She swallows hard, knowing from her years of experience, that scars like those have a long history of pain.

He seems like those "bad boys" that her parents used to warn her sister and her about during their glorious youth that they needed to stay away from. She was never known for being an obedient woman anyway.

The Parker boy comes out of the window again and says something to Deadpool, who shakes his head and smiles. She wishes she could see his eyes, because she knows that beneath that mask lies a look of love. An antique like her knows what her old eyes observe.

The young Parker sighs, no longer wearing his mask, and she can see the concern on his face. Then the boy tells the other to enter his room, but the guy shakes his head. "It's too late," she can read from Deadpool's lips.

Parker says something, but the other is already leaving before he finishes.

She sighs, biting her lip to refrain from telling the boy that everything will be all right, that it is best to be patient. But instead, she leaves the cup in the sink and goes back to bed.

~ * ~

The fifth time it happens, the Parker boy had already arrived home and she was simply walking through the kitchen. It was a complete coincidence. It's not like she's trying to spy on her neighbor who turns out to be Spider-man or anything like that.

The young man in the red and black suit, Deadpool, he's sitting in front of the Parker boy's window. He seems to be having an argument with himself, moving his hands madly, grunting quietly and shaking his head, looking to the window from time to time and letting out a sigh every time he does.

She slowly enters the kitchen. Since she was nearby, the best she could do is get closer, just to make sure the young man is okay, nothing more.

The guy is sitting with his knees pressed to his chest, holding his head tightly in both hands and muttering a few things under his breath. This time his mask is gone and she can see his face, disfigured and sad in the glowing of the first light of dawn.

His eyes are kind, even though she can't see them very well because her vision already fails her. But there is something in his gaze, an innocence that can only be seen by those who really pay attention.

The young man sighs, turning to look into the window one last time, and he bits his lip as if debating whether or not to wake up the Parker boy. She waits for him to do so, holding her breath as he rests his forehead against the window glass, closing his eyes and taking a long breath.

But then he gets up and leaves. And she just sighs and goes back to bed.

~ * ~

Everything explodes one night after a tough fight.

Spider-man had fought against a strange creature that she didn't remember what they had called in the news, but it had been hard, and the Parker boy had been wounded before Deadpool appeared and dismembered the creature.

She had been rather worried watching the news, and had wanted to call his aunt, but she wasn't sure if May knew anything about his secret.

In any case, a sigh escaped her mouth when she saw the boy arrive at his house, leaning against Deadpool as the guy opened the window of the room with a frown, completely quiet, while the young Parker tried to make him smile with soft words.

They both entered the room, and she didn't hear anything else. So she decided to shrug, happy because the boy was fine, and returned to the television to continue watching the movie they put on after the news.

It is while later when she returns to the kitchen to prepare a snack, that she hears some low noises and manages to remember her two favorite protagonists. So she approaches the window and stays in complete silence.

"That thing could've killed you!" The young man growls.

"But it didn't!" retorts Parker "Can you speak quieter, please?"

The other young man glares at him, and with a sigh he begins to speak, this time too low for her to hear. The Parker boy bites his lip, limping to approach Deadpool, who turns not to look at him and frowns again, glaring at the space in front of him.

"Could you look at me?" Parker asks, not so low as he seems frustrated again.

"What for, if you're always going to win? You're always right and I know nothing! Right, Pete?"

The young Parker glares at him, taking a long breath and blushing in frustration. "I've never said that."

"No, but you jump at the first sign of death that crosses your path, when _I_ could do that! And then you get mad and complain at me for killing that fucking creature." Then the guy takes a few breaths, and runs a hand over his face. "And if you ask me, I think it didn't suffer enough."

"Wade," Parker mutters, in a lower and understanding tone.

The young man turns to look at Parker, and whispers a few words, to which the boy frowns and shakes his head. "Stop saying those things about yourself, you know I hate when you do that," he says, looking the other directly in the eyes.

Deadpool growls another few words, to which the boy opens his eyes wide, angry and frustrated again, so he tries to argue with his own words, until it all becomes a war of.

"Stop screaming!"

"You're the one screaming!"

And then the young man pushes the boy against the wall, kissing him with passion and hardness, letting out his frustration by the movement of his lips, while one of his knees presses against the boy's crotch, who raises his hands toward the guy's head to keep him there.

And just when it's getting good, Deadpool steps back as if he had been burned, and she can't quite hear what he says, but his face is serious when he speaks.

The Parker boy looks frustrated, looking at him in disbelief as he shakes his head and tries to get closer, but Deadpool keeps walking away and looking at everything but the boy, who glares at him, and says a few more things before she hears a.

"Get the hell out of here, please. I don't want to see you anymore."

Parker turns around and enters his room without saying anything else, closing the window and curtains behind him.

Deadpool sighs, and bangs his head against the wall once, to which she winces because that must have hurt. Then the guy sighs, shoulders down and gaze lost in his military boots, as he steps down the emergency stairs and walks away.

She knows that it is none of her business, but she can't help but feel defeated with them.

~ * ~

After that, the young man doesn't come back and the Parker boy always comes home alone, not before looking back every time he is going to enter his room, as if waiting with regret.

Then he sighs and enters without a word.

~ * ~

She notices that he stops locking his bedroom window when he comes home at night.

~ * ~

Sometimes Deadpool comes back, he sits at the window while talking to himself and looks into the room, sighing defeated and scratching his head with both hands in sheer frustration, and then he simply leaves.

She wishes she had something to say to him, like how young love is complicated, but not impossible. But before she can muster the courage to open the window and speak, the young man is gone.

~ * ~

There's one night when the few hairs on her arms stand up in goosebumps, and her concern is bigger; one night Deadpool returns to the room, with the boy's body immobile and wounded in his arms, whispering incoherent words that only a concerned person would say.

She had seen the news, it seemed to have been a hard one, even the Avengers had to join, and when the Parker boy was wounded and fell down, the group had to try to stop Deadpool with all their strength so he didn't dismember everyone around him.

That night she doesn't sleep, walking from side to side in her kitchen and gasping every time there's movement in the room.

Deadpool doesn't leave until the sun starts to come out, and he makes sure to close the window behind him, one hand resting on the glass while he sighs, tired, before walking away like he always does.

~ * ~

She doesn't stay calm and constantly looks out her window, looking for a sign that everything is fine, but she can't see anything.

Until one morning she runs into the boy on the sidewalk of the buildings in front of their respective apartments. Parker still has a black eye, but other than that he looks good, as he is checking his wallet to make sure he has enough money.

She restrains herself not to run and hug him like a crazy old woman, and instead, she smiles at him when he looks up, and she waves her hand in a casual greeting. The boy smiles at her as well, returning the gesture before putting his hands back inside his coat, because the morning is cold.

And then she sees him, a tall, somber young man walking among the people, coming closer to the Parker boy under a hood that hides his face from others, the ones who still look at him with displeasure.

She curses them all under her breath.

The Parker boy smiles widely, and runs to meet him, encircling his arm with his, and stroking the other's cheek as he speaks.

She can't bear not to smile at the view, watching as they walk away and the Parker boy rests his head against the other young man's shoulder, who seems to relax his body under the touch.

~ * ~

And then one night, both come home from a long patrol, talking between laughter and leftovers of what appear to be tacos.

She takes a sip from her cup, watching as Parker leans in and steals a kiss from the young Deadpool, who blushes in such a way that his face could fuse with his suit.

The Parker boy laughs, a pure and cheerful smile, and takes the young man by the neck of his suit to pull him to his room while kissing him with laughter and lust.

The window closes behind them, and then the curtains follow.

And she just smiles, shaking her head and going back to bed. How much she would give to be young again.


End file.
